


Vore Me Like A Takoyaki

by cheerslove



Category: Minions (2015), NCT (Band)
Genre: Also markhyuck too, Cow Hybrid Yuta, I’m so sorry, Johnyong is barely there but, M/M, Milking, Other, Still, Vore, disgusting, don’t google vore, i blame VMT for this, minion vore, this is bc of an inside joke im rly sorry, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerslove/pseuds/cheerslove
Summary: “Come here, Stuart. Taste him.”





	Vore Me Like A Takoyaki

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS JUST A JOKE YOU WERE WARNED DONT BLAME ME AFTER YOU READ IT

Stuart was walking down the empty school halls, hugging his books close to his chest. His hot teacher Kevin had called him to the class after school. Stuart had never gotten detention or done anything bad. He was wondering why he was called to the class. 

Every step that he took was getting him closer to the room and the sounds that were coming from the classroom. He heard a high pitched cow-ish moan and froze at that very stop. Cow-ish moan? There was only one creature that he knew that could make noises like that.. Yuta. 

He slowly opened the door of the classroom and peeked inside. The hot, yellow, athletic thing that was called Kevin was milking Yuta. Yuta’s premilk was leaking from his manly tits. Stuart blushed and took a step back. But poor boy stepped on a stick that nobody knew why the fuck it was in the class but anyway. Kevin whipped his head to look at him and smirked. 

“Come here, Stuart. Taste him.” 

Kevin spoke seductively, sending shivers down Stuart’s spine. Stuart slowly walked towards them and took his position above Yuta. “I-Itadakimasu..” he said shyly before started to suck Yuta’s manly tits, drinking his sugary milk. “S-stuart-san!” Yuta exclaimed and arched his back. At that very moment, Mark walked in. “bOSS REACHED 5-“ he was frozen at that very spot. It didn’t take much time for him to faint. Yuta regretted everything at that moment. How did all happen? How did he become a cow hybrid? 

It all started in Osaka..

“Ah.. I wish i was a cow hybrid..” Taeyong sighed and laid down. He looked up at the ceiling and stared to dream of being a cow hybrid as Yuta started at him, judging. “You would be a cute one.” Johnny said and winked at Taeyong and it made Yuta even more confused. “Being a cow hybrid must be really good.. like.. imagine being milked.. ugh..” Chittaphon said and bit his lip. Being.. milked? Yuta started to think about it. How would it feel to be milked? It.. it must’ve been really good. According to Yuta Junior. 

The day after that night, they went to the universal studios and visited Hogwarts. What Yuta wasn’t expecting was actually seeing Dumbledore. “Dumbledore-senpai..” he said, amazed. “I was waiting for you my child. You want to be a cow hybrid, don’t you?” He said with a gentle smile on his face. “How did you know..?” Yuta asked shyly. “I know everything, Yuta.” said Dumbledore, amazing Yuta once again. That night, Dumbledore made his dreams come true, Yuta was a cow hybrid now. 

Yuta remembered that night. He remember how the transformation felt. But seeing Mark like that.. all of it was a huge mistake. It was all Taeyong’s fault. That submissive fucker. He pushed Stuart gently and looked into his eyes. Fuck.. he was beautiful. How could he stop him now? “Yuta? Baby? Are you okay?” Kevin asked, his voice gentle. “Y-yeah.. I’m okay daddy..” he said shyly and and looked at Kevin in the eyes. “Will you please.. vore me?” And like that, Kevin vored Yuta as Stuart kept milking him until he was vored as a whole. 

-A WEEK LATER- 

Mark woke up from a coma. They had found him at some school that they didn’t even know that it existed. “D-Donghyuck..” Mark stuttered weakly. “Yes, Mark..?” Donghyuck asked, worried. “Do not google vore..” Mark said and fainted once again. And like that, Donghyuck never knew what vore was.


End file.
